This application claims the priority of 198 41 621.0, filed Sep. 11, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a transfer system having a failure protection system.
Typical known transfer systems are, for example, three-axis transfer systems, feeding or removing devices. For example, DE 33 29 900 C2 discloses a three-axis transfer system having two parallel transfer rails spaced from one another. These are arranged along the parts-transporting direction such that, between one another, they enclose the individual working stations defined by press tools. The transfer bars carry out a transfer movement which contains a lifting and lowering component as well as a transporting component directed in the longitudinal direction of the transfer bars. In addition, for receiving workpieces and for depositing workpieces, the transfer bars are moved laterally toward and away from one another. Electric drives are used for moving the transfer bars.
For receiving workpieces, the transfer bars are laterally adjusted such that corresponding gripper and receiving devices engage with and receive the workpieces. For this purpose the transfer bars must be moved laterally into the open tool. After the depositing of the workpieces in the respective next following open tool, the transfer bars must be moved laterally out of the tool, before this tool closes again.
For the lateral opening or closing movement of the transfer bars, a narrowly defined time window must be observed. If the bars are late during the opening, a collision may occur between the closing tool and the transfer bars or their gripper or receiving devices. This results in extensive damage.